Food products such as meat, sausage or cheese have to be sliced in various manners in the food processing industry. Cutting apparatuses such as high-performance slicers serve, for example, to cut off product slices from a product loaf or a product bar at a high cutting frequency. The individual slices cut off can be supplied in stacked or overlapping form to a subsequent processing device, for example to a packaging machine. It is desired in specific applications to divide the product slice stacks before the further processing, that is to cut through them in the stack direction.
There is in particular a problem with such a dividing of stacks of individual product slices that individual product slices are displaced or raised due to an adhesive effect between the cutting blade surface and the product and the predefined shape of the stack is thus impaired. This problem of the part co-moving of individual product slices in accordance with the primary movement of the cutting blade occurs in pronounced form when film layers or paper layers are located between the product slices. Product parts can also be displaced in an unwanted manner in ultrasound cutting.
It is a feature of the invention to achieve a higher cutting quality on the slicing of food products and to prevent an unwanted co-movement of product parts with the cutting blade.